Another Hero Story, The Hero and the Rockstar
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: You know the basic story. Boy like girl, girl like boy. Sontaro is your average nobody with a mysterious past who fell in love with Amy, the kindhearted one. What if they fall in love with each other's personality. T-for themes and cussing. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Meet

_**This was an idea from going on deviant art and I put Sonic Hina. Sonic looks exactly the same as in the picture, cream, and bunny too.. . **_

_**Summary- sonic is a nobody at school, but a hero at the rest of the day. Sound familiar. Amy is a rockstar wanting to be normal and has fallen in love with Sontaro and Blue blur can't decide who but getts kidnapped by Eggman. Will his and her secret get out. Will they admit they love each others self.**_

" _damn, I'm late for school" _Sonic thought as he raced for school. He was running at a increasing speed of 600 mph. " _stupid manic hogging the shower and Sonia making out in the car. Total whore"_

This was another day for Sonic. His real name was Sontaro Maurice(**sonic Archie comics. His dad called him Maurice) **hedgehog. He was 19 years old, a sophomore in college, tall, green eyes, blue bangs covering his eyes, long neatly brushed quills, rimless glass on his muzzle and no reputation. He was the nobody even worse than a geek, nerd etc.. he wore a uniform consisting of pants, jacket, a tie, white button-up shirt, and brown loafers. Nobody picked on him, but nobody talked to him. His only companions were his almost brother Tails, a yellow kistune with 3 long bangs and with the IQ of Einstein. The kid is only 12 and he is in college. And his bud Knuckles, a red echidna who specializes in Martial Arts. Although him and Sonic don't get along so greatly, they can be a great team.

Sonic ran through the halls hope full the teacher won't notice. Till' he crashed into someone making her drop all her heavy books.

"Sorry" they both in unison not looking up once. They both reached for the same book and their eyes meet. Emerald meets jade. Sonic has never seen a girl with the most beautiful eyes and vice versa.

" ughhh…I'm sorry about crashing into you"

" no it was my fault. I was too busy looking for my classes"

" let me see, and any way my name is Sontaro"

" My name is Amy Rose" they both exchanged schedule and saw that they had all the same classes together.

"well we better get going"

" Kay" Amy cheerfully said.

Sonic took time to examine her. Somewhere he has seen her before

She had long pink hair past her waist, Jade eyes, she had the body of a goddess, and was wearing the school uniform(The exact same uniform of Mermaid Melody, the same luchia wears) which was a white short sleeve red blazer, and a red mid-thigh skirt, and red knee long string boots. They arrived at their class, Art.

The teacher was a light green echidna, with curly purple dreadlocks. Miss Serine, was one of the nicest eachers with a wild temper.

" Sonic, this is the first time you have ever bee late. And this must be Miss Amy Rose. Please Introuce yourself to the class" Amy shyly walked up in front of the class.

" well my name is Amy, I lived in Elder Woods and I love Black Flames, Linkin' Park, Green Day and Bon Jovi and my favorite Heart Scar" Sonic was far too surprised. She liked all the same bands he liked especially heart Scar. He personally like Serenity the lead singer. Who would of thought Amy likes hard rock.

" Interesting. You may it by Sontaro since you two know each other" amy sat next to him in the back.

" Waz up Sonic"

" Sonic?"

" well you were going super sonic speed and it only seemed fitting. If that's okay with you"

"yah its okay with me"

" Class I want you to do a picture of something recent."

" like Blue Blur." Somebody yelled at the back

Sonic chuckled.

_Flashback_

_Last night_

_Blue Blur was jumping off with Red Fist and yellow star follwing him. They arrived at a robbery scene with robbers escaping from the back door and bombs planted in._

" _BB, you get the robbers. YS get the bombs, I'll take care of the hostages" Red Fist ordered._

_Blue blur used his air board to ride next to the robbers. He gave a quick wink and electrified the car. They ran into a tree. The police came a few seconds later._

" _Thank you Blue blur" one of the police officers said_

" _no prob" _

_He got on his air board again to bank. Red Fist was flirting with one of hostages and Tails was being thanked Also. Blue blur, red fisyt, and yellow star went to Blue blurs mansion. They got out of their battle suits._

_Blue Blur wore a black ninja outfit with mechanical boots and leather gloves. He had a black cape with orange inside. His mask covered his muzzle and quills. He wore orange gogles_

_Red fist's out fit was sorta like blue Stars but only it was red with black mechanical boots, punching gloves and some of his dreadlocks ._

_Yellow Star's Out fit matched his companions. He had a yellow headband with a black star on it. He had his muzzle covered but his blue eyes stood out.._

" _Don't we have a concert to go to" tails suggested_

" _Heck yeah" Like anyone was going to miss the Heart Scar._

_The guys rode Sonic's Limo to the concert. Sonic scored VIP passes. They wore their best clothes ….well Sonic wore a casual suit._

_They arrived at the concert hall went through metal inspcion and front row seats. Serenity appeared smirking. Her wild hair was red with blue streaks covering her left eye . She had the basic 3 piercing on the right two on the left. Her clothing had a rose on her shirt revealing half of her flat stomach with her low rise jeans. She had a black circus master with two tails flaring. You could see the tatoo of __**Rose**__ just below her belly button (__**I'm not sure if the sonic females have belly buttons but its my story)**__. She began to sing_

_**(circus by Brittany Spears)**_

_there's only two types of people in the worldthe ones that entertainand the ones that observewell baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girldont like the backseatgotta be firstI'm like the ringleaderI call the shotsI'm like a fire crackerI make it hotwhen I put on a showI feel the adrenaline moving through my veinsspotlight on me and I'm ready to breakI'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stagebetter be ready, hope that ya feel the same_

_The stage lights flickered random colors as the dancers accompanied her in song_

_all eyes on me in the center of the ringjust like a circuswhen I crack that whip, everybody gonna tripjust like a circusdon't stand there watching mefollow me, show me what you can doeverybody let go, we can make a dance floorjust like a circusthere's only two types of guys out thereOnes that can hang with meand ones that are scaredso baby, I hope that you came preparedI run a tight ship, so bewareI'm like the ringleaderI call the shotsI'm like a fire crackerI make it hotwhen I put on a showI feel the adrenaline moving through my veinsspotlight on me and I'm ready to breakI'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stagebetter be ready, hope that ya feel the sameall eyes on me in the center of the ringjust like a circuswhen I crack that whip, everybody gonna tripjust like a circusdon't stand there watching mefollow me, show me what you can doeverybody let go, we can make a dance floorjust like a circuslet's golet me see what you can doI'm running this (like,like a circus)yeah, like a what (like a circus)Chorus 2x _

_When she finished the song everybody screamed for more. _

" _Welcome. Its great to see all of my fans. How 'bout rock it out for those single ladies" She started to sing again_

**(Single ladies, put a **

_All the single ladies (7x)Now put your hands upUp in the club, we just broke upI'm doing my own little thingyou Decided to dip but now you wanna tripCuz another brother noticed meI'm up on him, he up on medont pay him any attentioncuz i cried my tears, for three good yearsYa can't be mad at me[Chorus]Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itwo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itI got gloss on my lips, a man on my hipshold me tighter than my Dereon jeansacting up, drink in my cupI could care less what you thinkI need no permission, did I mentionDont pay him any attentionCuz you had your turnBut now you gonna learnWhat it really feels like to miss me(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itwoo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2xDon't treat me to the things of this worldI'm not that kind of girlYour love is what I prefer, what I deserveIs a man that makes me, then takes meAnd delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyondPull me into your armsSay I'm the one you ownIf you don't, you'll be aloneAnd like a ghost I'll be goneAll the single ladies (7x)Now put your hands upwoo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2xCuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh 2x _

_The crowd went wild. Serenity Sang a few more song. Thanked everyone for coming and got ready for sonic's arrival. Tails couldn't stop jumping._

" _tails act prfessional" Sonic scoldefd. Then everyone cracked out laughing. As if.. They passed some hallways as Sonic heard laughing. There she was, the rock angel. Hair as red as flames with streakls darker than the night. Eyes as gold as molten amber. She was laughing with some of her friends. _

" _Sonic" Knuckles called ran_

_End of flashbackl_

* * *

Me- Sonic do the disclaimer

Sonic- Hell girl owns nothing like the 's too damn poor to be sued anyway-

Me- WHY YOU (BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP)

Amy- Woah. Sonic. if you calm down, I'll give you a kiss

Sonic calms down and puckers up

They both start kissing pationatly

Me- AAWWWW. GET A ROOM.

Amy and Sonic- THIS IS A PAGE NOT A ROOM. We're only doing this because you are typing this.

Me-Oh yeah i forgot


	2. Chapter 2 Saved and Guitar hero?

The school day passed quickly and lunch began. Amy sat by the cherry blossom tree who was fully in bloom. She opened her bento box and quietly ate with her chopsticks. She looked deep in thought

_Flashback_

_Serenity got ready for her meeting with Sonic but was cut short with an explosion . There was eggman in his new robot. It stood 50 stories tall at the most._

" _What the hell do you want" She barked. _

_He grins his most horrible grin. The robot tried grabbing her but something popped right in front of her carrying her bridal style to the top of the stadium. He jumped off leaving her on a front seat ticket on the battle. You could see a blue blur surrounding the robot(__** Sonic the hedgehog 2006 opening) **__Some red whirl punches came and did some laser blasts from a plane. The robot was destroyed quickly and efficiently._

_Serenity was in an awe. Every move blue blur made was in slow motion for her. You could see him grinning when her eyes followed him. She looked at the city, it lights glittering as she heard sirens from the police. Some media cars came to the scene._

" _Come on. I'm okay" she grinned._

" _Yeah if it wasn't for me" blue blur chuckled_

" _Lets get you down" he was about to pick her up till she popped out on the stage. She's grinning swinging her feet like a child._

_He jumped to catch her but she popped out on some building. The game began as she swiftly jumped onto other buildings. Blue blur left out a laugh enjoying game. She went to the park bridge over the lake laughing._

_End of Flashback_

" Yo Amy. You okay" Sonic asks her. God, is he cute/.

" Yup" she says reassuringly.

Sonic's friends, knuckles and Tails, came walking toward them. Amy smiled politely as she introduced herself.

The day went even faster. They politely showed her around and even invited her to Sonic's house.

" I have to find my grandpa because that where my stuff is" They walked down the street

" you came in a plane and automatically went to school"

' The address is 1239 vineyard avenue"

" Wait. Your Alfred's granddaughter" Sonic is surprised. He thought she was like a little kid. Amy is like a hot teenager from high school

" yeah how did you know"

" Here we Are" Tails announced.

Amy's mouth dropped. The house was like a castle. It was white bricks with beautiful plants around. The entrance was a walk over a small bridge surrounded by bushes of roses and carnations. Sonic picked a beautiful red carnation and placed it in her hair gently. Amy blushed and smiled. Sonic smiled at her. As Alfred was about to greet them, he saw Amy.

" Amelia"

" grandpa" Amy ran to him giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

" You just like mother" wiping a tear from her face. The guys smiled at the reunion. Knuckles whistled waiting when they gonna be allowed inside. Alfred and Amy went inside forgetting about the others.

" time to use the secret passage" They went on the other side and climbed the tall tree branch that let to the

Chimney .

" We're too old for this. How does Santa do it with that big stomach" Knuckles said

" You still believe in santa" sonic rose a brow

" he owes me a action figure from when I was 6"

" Retard" Sonic and tails said in a sing song voice. They jumped in and when they landed, they were full of soot. Amy walked up to them and blew in Sonic's ear to remove the soot. Sonic blushed 50 shades of red.

" I got tea for you guys if want some" As she walked into the kitchen. Alfred played something on the radio as he went to his room

_Like a sword!_

_I run!Into the heat of day!_

_Like a Knight!I fight!_

_Until the fight is the rain!_

_I save!_

_Each and every,each and every,each and this war is I live!_

_To rule!_

_By the sword!_

_Drafting through the every inch of the power,the power in I sit!_

_As I stand!_

_By the pain of life's demands!_

_My a knightof the wind._

_A knight of the wind._

" Wow Sonic, that sounds like your voice' Amy exclaimed singing the lyrics. Sonic turned away. Tails popped the CD and gave it to Amy.

" Sonic is okay if I keep it"

" Yes" Sonic mumbled

' Lets play Guitar hero world tour" KnucKLES Exclaimed

" I'M GAME' Both amy and Sonic exclaim in unison. Everyone grabs whatever

POSITIONS

Amy-mic-singer

Sonic-guitar-guitarist

Knuckles-guitar/bass-bassist

Tails-drum-drummer

" What Songs" Tails Asks

" Livin on a prayer, Misery business, and I'll upload some" Amy says

" Sounds good to me" Knuckles and Sonic agree. Everyone goes on expert

(**Livin on a prayer by Bon Jovi)**

_Once upon a time_

_Not so long ago_

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Unions been on strike_

_Hes down on his luck..._

_its tough, so tough_

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_

_For love - for love_

_She says weve got to hold on to what weve got_

_cause it doesnt make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_Weve got each other and thats a lot_

_For love - well give it a shot_

_Chorus:_

_Whooah, were half way there_

_Livin on a prayer_

_Take my hand and well make it - I swear_

_Livin on a prayer_

_Tommys got his six string in hock_

_Now hes holding in what he used_

_To make it talk - so tough, its tough_

_Gina dreams of running away_

_When she cries in the night_

_Tommy whispers baby its okay, someday_

_Weve got to hold on to what weve got_

_cause it doesnt make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_Weve got each other and thats a lot_

_For love - well give it a shot_

_Chorus_

_Weve got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when its all that youve got_

_Chorus_

"Amy YOU ROCK." Tails exclaim

(**Misery Buisness by Paramore)**

_I'm in the business of misery, _

_let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me _

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good'_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would'_

_Cause God it just feels so...It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, _

_people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, _

_I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, _

_now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good'_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so...It just feels so good ..._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving ..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_Cause I got him where I want him now ..._

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good'_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would'_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good _

" Amy you sound just like serenity. You put the rage in outrageous" everybody agrees.

" Now for the uploads" She does the uploading process. They sang the songs. All went great.

" Bye Amy" Both knuckles and Tails said as they walk

" Bye Knuckles bye Tails" She waves.

She goes to her room.

" if only you guys knew"

That sentence didn't go unnoticed by a pair of emerald eyes watching her.

* * *

**God i suck at cliffies. So what do think. i know it sucks but I need more Songs with out running out. Please review and if you flame, lets just say, some bad stuff is going to happen**


	3. Chapter 3 Kiss and I love you

"_What did she mean by that?" _Sonic watched as she fell atop of her bed exhausted. Sonic went to the secret layer at the bottom of the castle. He got his hero suit ready before adjusting the goggles as he ran towards the city. He jumped on the nearest layer.

"Sonic_ are you there" _his transmitter turned on

"_Loud and clear Tails"_ His eyes scanned the alleys

"_You might wanna hold your ground. It's supposed to rain in a few hours"_

"_You said these gear are water-proof"_

"_Well I haven't perfected it. Just be careful. Any reason why Eggman might wanna kidnap Serenity"_

"_Well she does make millions of dollars each second. He would have needed more money to build those pieces of scrap metal."_

"_True that. True that… What is up with you chasing after her? I knew you liked her but-"_

"_IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. She disappeared and I followed her" _

"_Right"_

Sonic growled.

AAAHHHHHH

Sonic turned in the direction of the scream. There was a light tan rabbit about 14 years old with a 19-year-old purple cat. The cat was bleeding a lot and a few gang members ganging up on them. Sonic was about to attack them but Psychic Wave beat him to it.

"Cream are you okay"

"Ye…yeah" She shaking said

"What happened to Blaze" He picked up her unconscious form.

"What the heck Psychic. How do you know them?"

"Blaze is my girlfriend and Cream is her almost sister."

"You swore"

"On my name Psychic, there was nothing saying about Silver," Psychic explained as if it was as easy as 2+2=4.

"Better get to the hospital'

Silver got on his air board and raced to hospital. Sonic took Cream on his back

"Where do you live?'

"My mom isn't home but Amy invited me to her house"

"Amy Rose. Pink fur. Jade eyes."

"Yep"

"I know where she is."

"Thank you Mr. Blue Blur"

Sonic ran to his house and jumped on the balcony at Amy's room. He knocked softly at the sliding door. Amy appeared a few seconds in her sleeping gown.

Purple hugged her upper curves and flowed from her body. It stopped at mid-thigh but it revealed her long slender legs. He stop at a mid-breath. She looked absolutely like an angel. Her hair flowing as she walked, Softer the silk and lighter than air, Eyes as dark as jades, a secret he wants to know burning inside, her cheeks, a creamy golden white with tints of pinks. Her lips, the most extravagant thing of all, were a soft pink, full and plump; they looked softer than cotton candy. How desperately he want to kiss her now. To have his lips against her, to have him look in her eyes before she closed them.

"I believe this is yours," He said looking away sheepishly and he gently nudged Cream.

'Miss Amy" She squealed. She hugged her tight and looked for Alfred.

Amy laughed at the teenager.

'So… I better be going now:" Sonic stepped back. Amy cocked her head at an angle like a confused puppy.

" What can I do to repay you" She stepped forward

' This" he gently removed his mouth cover and kissed her straight on the lips. She kissed him back as she closed her eyes. Sonic gently nibbled on her bottom lip as her lips parted. Flavors mixed and swirled as time stopped. His arms were wrapped around her waist as her were wrapped around his neck.

(**2 in a million by s club 7)**

_Out of all the boys, _

_you're not like the others_

_From the very first day, _

_I knew we'd be lovers_

_In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire_

_Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher_

_J__ust when we both thought our lives were set in stone_

_They shone a light, and brought us together_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop, we'll still have each other_

_And no matter what, we'll be forever as one_

_It's a crazy world, where everythin's changin'_

_One minute your up, and the next thing you're breakin'_

_When I lose my way, and the skies they get heavy_

_It'll be ok, the moment you're with me_

_No-one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today_

_Solid as a rock, and perfect in every way_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop, we'll still have each other_

_And no matter what, we'll be forever as one_

_Forever as one_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop, we'll still have each other_

_And no matter what, we'll be forever as one_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop, we'll still have each other_

_And no matter what, we'll be forever as one_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop, we'll still have each other_

_And no matter what, we'll be forever as_

_No matter what, we'll be forever as_

_No matter what, we'll be forever as one_

When they broke apart, they looked into each others eyes.

" Amy" Sonic whispered. He pulled her closer into hi arms. Amy's chin was on his shoulder with her hands on his chest. He rocked her back and forth in a lullabye as she fell asleep. He placed her in her bed, tucking her in, and left with a few words

' _I love you Amy Rose"_

She would be his and nobody's else

* * *

**Yeah, i think that kissing scence came in too early but HEY. Review. Subscribe. I'll put a picture of sonic's suit in my bio but its on the cover of Sonic archie comics #90 something**


	4. Chapter 4 Kiss me, I saved you

_"_This is the next chapter . Sorry its fluffy but i'm a fan of that.

* * *

Sonic stayed in his room in a daze. It hasn't even been one day and he kissed her, Blue Blur Exactly. What about her, did she like it, hate fell asleep moments later.

_

* * *

_

Dream

_Sonic was laying in a field._

" _What The" He looked around but heard an angel's sweet laughter. He looked at at a hill and up above it was Amy, waving to him happily, and laughing. She was wearing a white dress as her quills were tied in a low loose ponytail. _

' _Sonic come catch me" She yelled as she ran barefoot through the fields. Sonic used his super speed to catch up to her. He stayed a few feet behind her and then picked her up bridal style. She still laughed away and Sonic found himself laughing to. He placed them by a sakura tree. They layed on their backs_

" _Sonic" Amy said looking lovingly in his emerald eyes._

" _yeah" He did the same thing._

" _I love you" those three words made his heart beat faster._

' _I love you too" He pulled her into an embrace. Her silky locker brushed against his tan skin. He kissed her .She kissed his lips. She brushed his lips teasingly as she smiled. Sonic responded with equal love. Before anything else happened the-----_

_End of dream_

Sonic woke up to the alarm clock.

" Aww man. it was just a dream" Sonic layed out his clothes as he got into the shower. The hot water felt good as his fur got wet. He leaned against the wall closing his eyes in his imagination.

" I want to do that again" he opened his eyes to turn off the shower. He dried his fur as he combed his quills

" No." Sonic tried messing them up.

" Perfect" He tried to look as perfect as possible for Amy.

" Sonic" Her voice called him to her.

Sonic walked into the study and saw Amy on top of the ladder looking for a book.

" amy be careful" he called out. that ladder hasn't been used in centuries.

" I wi--" Amy misbalanced herseld and started falling to the ground. Sonic raced to her rescue catching her. Amy looked shaken up and was clinging to his shirt.

"h..how did you do that" she stuttered

"Anybody could of done that. Ames." Sonic looked shyly away brushing placing her on her hugs him around his torso placing her face in his chest. Sonic blushed.

" thank You"

They both walked to school and beneath the tree again where Tails and Knuckles were arguing about something on the Knuckles' phone.

" Is it true you kissed Blue Blur" tails asked.

" What" Amy blushed looking down shyly.

" How did you know"

" In here" Tails showed her the pictures. There was the one where blue Blur pulled her into the kiss, them deepening the kiss, them french kissing, and the one were Blue Blur rocked her to sleep.

" How" Sonic looked in the pictures and his phone rang, showing the same pictures.

A TV crew suddenly pulled her in front of the camera.

" Amy Rose, Did you kiss blue blur?"

"Are you cheating on him with Pyschic Wave"

As they blurted more questions but Sonic pulled her back and ran.

" Are you Okay"

" Sonic, how did you run so fast"

" You just imagining things"

"Sonic when you ran, I felt the world speed up"

"Sure" Sonic said sarcasticly. "_I Hate lieing to her" _

Amy folded her arms and turned away.

The day went off all chaotic. First off, people kept bugging Amy about it. Secondly, the press kept bugging her with outrageous questions. Amy was happy when school ended. The group started walking but Amy took the long way by the woods. She walked not paying attention to some dark figures following her.

" Looky what we have here boys" a dirty wolf said grinning , showing his yellow rotten teeth. His fur was dirty and matted. He wore a muscle t-shirt, baggy jeans, and a red bandanna on his head. Amy panicked when he pushed her on the grass. His hands held her wrists on each side of her head.

" Let go" Amy struggled but it was no use. Her face had pure fear.

"No can do. Not tell I have my time with you" He kissed and licked her neck.

" Its Time" His hand started removing her skirt.

" SSSSOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCC"She screamed letting tears fall.

* * *

Her pleas didn't go unnoticed when a electric shock sent the thug to the nearest tree. Amy fixed her skirt as she saw Blue Blur handle the gang members. He puched them as hard as he can. They were thrown to the trees. Amy wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Blue Blur walked over to her and embraced her. Amy let more tears fall as he gently rubbed her back.

" I...was..s..so...scared" She muffled

" Its Okay. I'll protect you no matter the cost" He picked up gently as he rode the airboard to the mansion.

Amy never noticed as they entered her room. Sonic removed his muzzle mask and tipped her head to kiss her. Amy kissed him back as he pushed her on the bed. her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands around her small waist. Thier Souls joined once more, enjoying each other. Blue Blur started to get dominant and more demanding. Amy gasped as he took the advantage to enter her mouth and explore. He began kissing her neck and kissing down her jaw. He unbuttoned her shirt low enough to reveal her collarbone. He gently bit on her collarbone making her gently moan.

"_Amy is there someone up there"_ Amy's grandfather asked.

Amy and blue Blur panicked. What if Someone saw them.

" Damn" Blue Blur muttered as he put his mak on. Amy fixed her shirt.

_" What about the news. Should I tell them or not"_ Amy whispered outside.

"_You can tell them if you want. I don't mind. Your mine Now"_ He whispered hugging her.

He left.

Amy had that dreamy look on her face.

" Amy, Are you there" Her grandfather walks in the room.


	5. Chapter 5 SLUMBER PARTY

Sonic was air boarding to who-knows-where. He accidentally crashed into Tails' workshop window.

" Crap" He muttered as he saw Tails looking worried and Knuckles laughing, holding his stomach.

" Shut up" He face full of anger.

" Since when do you go Blue Blur in the afternoon" Tails looked.

Sonic removed his face muttering some incoherent language. Tails and Knuckles gasped.

" What"

" You kissed Amy again"

" So"

" Her lip gloss is all over your face"

" She doesn't wear any"

" I KNEW IT" Tails exclaimed with a shine in his eyes.

" ABOUT TIME" Knuckles screamed out in the same way.

" WHAT ABOUT IT" Sonic screamed out.

Tails didn't listen to him but typed stuff in the computer at a mad pace. Sonic could of sworn he saw smoke from the key board.

' Done" Tails smiled

a picture came out with Sonic in a black tuxedo carrying Amy bridal style in a white wedding dress. The picture next came out with Amy and Sonic cutting the cake.

" WHAT THE HELL TAILS" Sonic yelled out. As if Amy would marry him.

" YOU NEED A GIRLFRIEND"

" AMY LOVES BLUE BLUR NOT ME AND YOUR THE SMART ONE" Sonic yelled out sarcasticly.

" So Tell her" Knuckles calmly got sprite out of the fridge.

" easier said than done" His ears drooped.

" Prom night coming up" Tails pointed to the calender. It was in three weeks. It had a heart around it.

_" Kami help me"_

_

* * *

_

Amy walked to the kitchen to get some water but 2 figures showed up following her.

" Rouge, Cream I know its you" He sighed

" Honey how did you know" Rougesweat drop

" You taught me"

" That I did"

" Amy have you seen the new footage of you and Blue blur" Cream looked at her cell phone.

" Your the one who sent that" Amy tried to hurt Cream but Rouge held her back.

" you need more popularity" Cream ignored her and sent it to everyone.

" Evil little bit--" Rouge clamped her mouth shut.

" I like this house, who knew your Granps worked for a rich man" Rouge whistled at the place.

" Lets go to your room" Cream squealed as ran up to the room.

* * *

Amy's room had turquoise blue walls with a skyline on the ceiling(** a skyline is a large widow on the ceiling so you can see the stars). **Her furniture was a creamy white. She had lots of pillows thrown around her room. She had a greeninsh fuzzy carpet giving it a soft appearence. She had a large dressing room(**Like the one in the Princess Diaries 2-Royal Engagement)** that had a revolving closet. Her room had a twin sized bed, had purple covers, a large desk with a computer and some bookshelfs. She had a mine stage with guitars and band equipment.

" Amy you got pimped out" Rouge looked at the jewelery.

" Hello girls" Amy's Grandfather came in with a tray full of tea and cookies.

" OMG, i have had this in a long time" Cream exclaimed munching on the cookie with hearts in her eyes. Amy's Grandad smiled.

" Master Sonic and the boys will join you shortly"

" Boys" Cream and Rouge had a evil look in thier eyes. Amy sweat dropped shaking her arms.

' Waz up" Blaze said. She was on Pyschic Wave's airboard with his arm around her waist.

"I smell Amy's Grandad cookies" She sniffed the air.

" Couldn't keep her in the hospital" He shrugged. Amy tossed him a cookie which he caught.

Blaze jumped off the board ate started eating some.

" See Ya Girls" and Pyschic Wave left.

' you know what this means" Blaze smiled. And the Girls did the same.

" SLUMBER PARTY"

* * *

This is a short chapter. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6 Hot n Heavy,The Rose

Everyone changed into their Pajamas(they secretly brought). It was friday after all

Cream wore a light blue tank top with shorts. It had a angel chao with a halo and Said " ANGEL" in large white letters and the same on the shorts. She had bunny slippers on.

Blaze wore a light purple jacket and pants combo. It had nice deep purple cuffs on the jacket and pant. She had colorful slipper socks on.(**My friend Rian gav a pair to me for my 9th birthday. Slipper socks are socks that are really thick and colorful.)**

Rouge wore a purple shirt that had tinkerbell on it with fairy pants. She had regular slipper on it with diamonds.

Amy wore a small pink tank top with dog prints on it and Snoopy playing the Electric guitar. It said " ROCK N ROLL". the pants were black with gold music notes. she had also bunny slippers on.

" so what should we do first" Blaze asked

' Lets see a movie. This place has a lounge doesn't it Ameli" Rouge answered

" I'll call Sonic to ask him permission"

she dialed his cell phone number

* * *

Sonic was spin dashing toward the giant metal Sonic.

" Sonic wind" Sonic backflipped on a building. The Tornado was shooting missles.

Sonic's cell phone rang

" Waz up" as he jumped off the building

_" sonic.....woulditbeokayificanusetheloungeformyslumberparty"_

" Speak slower Ames" he ran from the falling debris

_" Can i use the lounge for my slumber party"_

" Sure but I'm invited and probably Tails and Knuckles want to go to" he sent a electric sphere toward the robot

"_Sure but you have wear PJs. Where are you anyway."_

_"_ughhh....Business. I'll be there in 15 minutes" Sonic closed the phone and focused on defeating the robot. He jumped on his airboard and boarded on the wing of the Tornado. He entered the cockpit and sat in the seat behind Tails.

" we're invited to a sleep over" he casually said activating a chaos emerald.

"Chaos BLAST" A large cannon shot a large green blast. It hit dead center. The robot collasped. A chaos emerald popped up as sonic jumped it get it.

" So where" Tails asked on the way.

" My place. Get your jamees Tails" He jumped onto the roof and snuck into his room. He searched for the mot unembarresing PJs. The only ones were a red plaid jack+Pants combo. They were the only ones you couldn't make fun of unless you accuse him of being Scottish.

Tails came in wearing a green shirt with a golden star in the middle and a darker green shorts with more stars.

" This good" He gestured to his PJs.

" Its okay" Sonic took off the contacts and put on his glasses again. He texted Knuckles on his cell about the Slumber Party.

* * *

The girls were talking on some random pillows and blanket thrown around. They were dicusssing the movie they were about to watch.

" Hot n Heavy. Amy you said they were guys so i wanna see how they would react to this" Rouge held up the movie with a mischivous grin.

" Fine but Cream and Tails have to close their eyes during the **Scenes**"

" Hello Ladies" Tails and Sonic came down the stairs. Tails was holding a big bowl of popcorn and treats, and Sonic was holding a few pillows

"FOOD" the girls said in unison.

"Alfred told us to stop by the store and get some candy"

" Even better. I love you two already" Rouge hugged them.

" What movie are we watching" Sonic plopped down next to Amy

" Hot n Heavy"

" Never heard of it. is it good "

" If you make it throughout the movie....I'll give you a kiss"

" Can't be that bad"

**(I made up the movie Hot n Heavy. The movie was about two lovers going to Las Vegas aand the girl(Felicity) got raped by a gangster. Arron goes around the country to find him and kills him. rated R for languauge, Sex, Drugs and other stuff. you may use the movie for your stories but you must ask me permission)**

* * *

2 hours later

"_I love(moan) you (moan)Arron"_

_" I (moan)love you Felicity(moan)"_

Rouge and Blaze were the only ones not fazed by the scenes.

" Must...Survive....movie......make...it..it..stop" Knuckles was sitting at the corner rocking himself back and forth, sucking his thumb. Cream and Tails left an hour after the movie started to go to the indoors arcade. Sonic and Amy were fast asleep on the blanket. Sonic's arm was around her waist and the other behid her neck pulling her close to him. His chin was on her head, every few seconds he got the whiff of roses and strawberries. Her arms were wrapped around his torso in a hug. Her head was on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Sonic was snoring cutely and Amy cuddled closer to him.

They all went asleep.

* * *

Saturday morning

Alfred walked into the room with the news.

" Rise and Shine everyone" He opened the curtains. Knuckles and Rouge woke up groggily. Blaze shielded herself with a blanket.

" Why.....why wake us up...at 5 in the morning" Knuckles muttered.

" Where is Sonic,Amy, Tails, and Cream?"

* * *

Sonic was at a piano by the garden. The piano was a deep white, beautifully carved.

Sonic was sitting with a grey labrador at his feet. Amy was on the small hamock inside.

" sonic...could you play me a song" Amy asked twirling a red rose in her fingers

" What kind of a song"

" Anything. would you play the rose for me"

Sonic smiled at her as he started playing and singing

_Some say love, _

_it is a river that drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love,_

_it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed.  
Some say love, _

_it is a hunger, an endless aching need.  
I say love, _

_it is a flower, and you it's only seed. _

Amy played a few keys too but Sonic placed his hand on hers, his fingerson hers Playing.

_It's the heart, _

_afraid of breaking,_

_that never learns to dance.  
It's the dream, _

_afraid of waking, _

_that never takes a chance.  
It's the one who won't be taken, _

_who cannot seem to give.  
And the soul, afraid of dyin',_

_that never learns to live. _

_When the night has been too lonely,_

_and the road has been too long,  
And you think that love is _

_only for the lucky and the strong,  
Just remember in the winter_

_far beneath the bitter snows,  
Lies the seed, that with the sun's love,_

_in the spring becomes The Rose.._

Amy and sonic stopped gasping at how close they were to each other. Sonic could imagine how life would be if they got married. Always waking up like this, him playing for her everyday, only for her.

" Any requests Mi lady _Amelia"_ He said Amelia in an accent. Amy thought for a few seconds.

"Super Sonic"

" Good Choice" He grabbed a guitar from the guitar stands. He started playing

_I'm gonna hit you with Sonic Speed..._

I'm gonna hit you with Sonic Speed!  
(Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!)

Ridin' on the wave of Super Sonic!  
(Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!)

I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna show you!

I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna show you...

I'm gonna show you what true speed is!  
(Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!)

Ridin' on the waves of a Super Sonic!  
(Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!)

I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna show you!

I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...

Super Sonic...  
Super Sonic...  
Super Sonic Speed!

Amy Applauded and so did everyone else when they found them.

" AWSOME"

" STELLAR"

" KILLER DUDE"

" Yeah Sonniku" amy ran up to him and kiss him on the......

Cheek and hugged him

(**Betcha you thought i was gonna say lips but unfortunaly that i need that for later chapters)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Let it Rock you son of a

" What do we do now" Blaze asked when they met up in the confrence room

" nothing...theres nothing good until the night....How bout we throw a party"

" Good idea. It would awsome to see meet new people" Amy said

"We haven't had a party since High School" Knuckles imagined the day

" and its all your fault SonTaro" He pointed a finger accusingly.

" Hey me..I was getting sick of the hangovers in the moring and besides... gives Sonic and Manic another reason to be here" He grumbled

" Who Sonia and Manic" Amy Asked

" Sontaro's sibs"

"How come i haven't seen them"

" Well Sonia and Manic ditch alot and probably are at someone's else house."

"That goes way into middle school. How can i put this... Sontaro and Manic were the biggest players of the school..."

_Flashack_

_Sontaro __was always the one who got all the hotties and babes. spent the night at clubs andparties. Had a sex with different girls everyday._

_that was until...the accident_

_Sontaro's mom was raped and killed and abandoned on the streets. Sontaro gave up his other life and spent the rest of high school granting his mothers wishes. Sonia and Manic went beserk and did what ever they shouldn't of done._

_He found out that his Dad abandoned them and he too was the player in those years so Sontaro vowed to never be anything like that man again._

_End of Flashback_

Knuckles ended the story but all the girls were having tears come down their faces. Amy had her face on Sonic's shoulder clinging onto his shirt.

" Now are we gonna throw a party OR WHAT"

" YEAH!!!!!! FOR BERNNY SHE WOULD WANT US TO BE HAPPY"

" YEAH!!!!!"

* * *

so they spent the morning and afternoon fixing everything. alfredwas spending the night in a friend house not wanting to be disturbed by Hooligans.

Tails was DJ with Cream as his assistant. Rouge and Blaze were incharge of food. Knuckles and Sonic were incharge of the guest list. Amy was incharge of entertainment.....

The girls were upstairs in Amy's room trying all sorts of clothes.

Rouge wore a dark blue tank top that exposed her stomach and belly button peircing. She had black leather skinny jeans on withblack crystal heels about 3 inches tall. Her hair was let down as usual to her shoulders with blue highlights. She had mascara, lipstick, ndblue eyeshadow. it gave the clubbing kind of feeling down inside.

Blaze had a white long sleeve shirt, a jean jacket with a white flame designed on the back andedges. The same went for her jean pants with red boots. She had her hair up but part of it covered her left eye. She had pink blush, and lip stick. It gave the cool, awsome look that she hoped for.

Cream had DJ written all over her. She had a green shirt with silver headphones and a I-pod on it. She had red skinny jeans, baby blue coverse(**Okay...i know what your thinking but thats the style in Oxnard. wear outrageous outfits but it looks good. make you look like a skittle) **She wore no make up, but is wear lime shades and a funky black newsboy cap. Obivously a Hipster

Amy wore a black tank top that had a red rose on the front, a leather sleeveless vest, fingerless gloves, a black leather mini skirt with fishernet stockings and red crimson tight boots. She had her quills down andslightly curled at the ends. her signature headband was in place as she added Serenitys 3 piercing on her ear and 2 on the other.

" Ready Ladies"

" Ready" they said in unison. As if they haven't done stuff like this before.

* * *

With the guys

_" _GIMME THAT" Sonic grabbed the razor from Knuckles.

" Sorry little an but you don't need to shave. You only have two whiskers" He smirked knowing it irritates Sonic enough

" At least I grow mine on purpose" He grinned.

" OOOHHHH Burn" Tails did the ooohhh sound.

5 minutes later

Tails came out completely unharmed. He had purple shirt, emerald green jacket, purple skinny jeans and a pair of grey nikes. Sonic was wearing a button up elbow cut shirt, with a black vest, and some nice blue jeans. He wore his soap shoes andhis quills were in the hot messy way. He brushed the dust off his shoulder. Knuckles came out witha graphic black shirt, some baggy jeans, converse. He wore some necklace with a large K on it.

" We haven't done this since 10th grade" he blew a sigh of relief

"Yeah even then you were retarded Knucklehead" He smart mouthed him

"Yeah at least my girlfriend didn't turn lesbian on me"( no offense to anyone who is lesbian or gay) He remarked. Sonic became silent thinking of good comebacks.

" WTF" Tails looked at them weird.

' Why are we even discussing this" He asked. They shrugged forgetting what they even talking about a few seconds ago.

" Awkward" _

* * *

_

_I see your dirty face  
Hide behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine_

Cars piled up at the driveway. Random teenagers were all around. Some colledge kids were dumping someone in the cooler. Ya know....party stuff..

Sonic dominated the dance floor. grinding against the girls, break dancing at the slow parts. His only rival was Amy herself. she moved gracefully and fluidly.

_(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

**" You having fun Rose" **Sonic yelled over the music never stopping

**" Watch me Blueberry"** Amy grinded against a few other guys smirking

_Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine_

Sonic break danced doing a few backflips landing on one hand.

" Lucky son of a-" Amy cursed before having Sonic whisper into her ear

_' You wouldn't be talking about me would you"_ Amy smirked grinding her hips against him. He blew a whistle or surprised before she pushed him on the ground.

_Chorus:  
Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_(Verse 3: Lil' Wayne)  
Yeeeeeaaaaah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the top  
And she gonna rock 'til the camera stops  
And I sing about angels like angela  
(Rock)  
And Pamela  
(Rock)  
And Samantha  
(Rock)  
And Tamara  
And Amanda_

Im in here up like betch what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can lick you up  
I can lick you down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And the jewelry is louder than an an engine sound  
Big as rocks like on the ground  
Dirty like socks that's on the ground

_Chorus:  
(Kevin Rudolph)  
Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_(Verse 4:Lil' Wayne)  
I'm back like I forgot somethin'  
I'm somethin  
Rulin' rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll bng ya  
Period, Like the remainda_

_(Bridge: Kevin Rudolph)  
I wish I could be  
As cool as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time_

" All right Peeps.... How many of you want an oncore" Cream spoke into the mike before hearing a roar of YEAHS.

" Alrigh here are some more Song to those poor unfortunate men"

_Chorus]  
In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?_

[Verse 1]  
How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me yo  
You know need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo  
I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely

[Chorus]  
In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?

[Verse 2]  
How could you be so Dr. Evil, you bringin' out a side of me that I don't know..  
I decided we weren't gon' speak so  
Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone  
Why does she be so mad at me fo'  
Homie I dont know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up  
[ Kanye West Lyrics are found on .com ]  
'Cause I already know how this thing go  
You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me

[Chorus]  
In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?

[Verse 3]  
Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night...

[Chorus]  
In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?  


" Alright to those ladies with womanizing men"

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?_

You can play brand new to  
All the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up

Fakin' like a good one  
But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another

Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
But no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you  
Never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

[ Britney Spears Lyrics are found on .com ]  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Maybe if  
We both lived in a  
Different world

It would be all good  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't  
'Cause we don't

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby 

_

* * *

_

**Alright chapter 8 will have more songs.I'm just taking a break for now. This chapter got long so more on chapter 8. Please revies**

**Let it rock by Kevin rudolph ft. Lil Wayne**

**Heartless by Kanye West**

**Womanizer by Britanny Spears.**

**The song on chapter 6**

**The rose by bette**

**Super Sonic was on the Sonic Riders opening.**

**Bye for Now**


	8. Chapter 8 The After party

**Remember I don't own any song that is on here.**

* * *

The crowd roared for more.

" Alright peoples we need to take it up a notch" Cream talked to the mike

" _Ready tails"_ Tails placed a CD in the disc player

* * *

(Live your life by T.I.)

_What you need to do is be thankful for the life that you got.  
You know what I'm sayin'.  
Stop lookin' at what you ain't got  
and start bein' thankful for what you do got.  
Let's give it to 'em baby girl._

_You're gonna be a shining star  
With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are_

Sonic and Knuckles decided they would rapped this with Amy and Rouge backing them up

_So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
Instead of chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters_

_Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser_

_Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)_

Amy sang so perfectly.

_Never mind what haters say, ignore 'em 'til they fade away  
Amazing they ungrateful after all the game I gave away  
Safe to say I paved the way for you cats to get paid today  
You'd still be wasting days away, now had I never saved the day_

_Consider them my protégé, homage I think they should pay  
Instead of being gracious they violate in a major way  
I never been a hater still I love them in a crazy way  
Some say they sold yay and no they couldn't get work on Labor day_

_It ain't that they black or white, it has an area the shade of grey  
I'm west side anyway, even if I left today and stayed away  
Some move away to make a way, not move away 'cause they afraid  
I brought back to the hood and all you ever did was take away_

_I pray for patience but they make me want to melt their face away  
Like I once made them spray, now I could make 'em put the K's away  
Been thugging all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break  
You would rather see me catch a case and watch my future fade away_

_You're gonna be a shining star  
With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are_

_So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
Instead of chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters_

They all together backing each other up

_Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser_

_Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
[ T.I. Lyrics are found on .com ]_

_I'm the opposite of moderate  
Immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid  
Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics  
Articulate but still I'll grab a nigga by the collar quick_

_Whoever having problems with their record sales just holla T.I.P.  
If that don't work and all else fails then turn around and follow T.I.P.  
I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it  
Could do without the fame and rappers nowadays are comedy_

_The hooting and the hollering, back and forth with the arguing  
Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in  
Seems as though you lost sight of what's important when depositing  
Them checks into your bank account and you up out of poverty_

_Your values is in disarray, prioritizing horribly  
Unhappy with the riches 'cause you piss poor morally  
Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning  
And we mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden, aren't we?_

_You're gonna be a shining star  
With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are_

_So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
Instead of chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters_

_Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser_

_Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)_

_Got everybody watching what I do  
Come walk in my shoes  
And see the way I'm living if you really want to  
Got my mind on my money and I'm not going nowhere_

_So keep on getting your paper and keep on climbing  
Look in the mirror and keep on shining  
'Till the game ends, 'till the clock stops  
We gon' post up on the top spot_

_Living the life, the life  
In a brand new city got my whole team with me  
The life, my life  
I do what I wanna do_

_I'm living my life, my life  
I will never lose,  
I'm living my life, my life  
And I'm not stopping_

_So live your life!_

* * *

**People, i haven't heard these songs but i'm just looking at the lyrics. Sounds good. tell me if its a slow or fast song or i'll check it out later**

* * *

(Right Now by Akon)

They had people sing some songs. This was one.

_[Intro/Verse1]  
It's been so long, that I haven't seen your face,  
I'm trying to be strong, but the strength I have is washing away,  
it won't be long, before I get you by my side,  
& just hold you, tease you, squeeze you, tell you whats been on my mind,_

_[Chorus]  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
wish we never broke up right na na na,  
we need to live up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
wish we never broke up right na na na,  
we need to live up right na na na,_

_[Verse2]  
Girl I know, mistakes were made between us two/too,  
& we sure, our ass that I even said somethings weren't true,  
why'd you go? I haven't seen my girl since then,  
why can't it be the way it were, cause you were my homie-love-girlfriend..._

_[Chorus]  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
wish we never broke up right na na na,  
we need to live up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
wish we never broke up right na na na,  
we need to live up right na na na,_

_[Bridge]  
I can't lie, [ I miss you much ]  
watching everyday that goes by, [ I miss you much ]  
til I get you back I'm gon' try, [ I miss you much ]  
you are the apple of my eye, [ girl I miss you much ]  
I can't lie, [ I miss you much ]  
watching everyday that goes by, [ I miss you much ]  
til I get you back I'm gon' try, [ I miss you much ]  
you are the apple of my eye, [ girl I miss you much ]_

_[Chorus]  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
wish we never broke up right na na na,  
we need to live up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
wish we never broke up right na na na,  
we need to live up right na na na,_

_[Outro]  
I want you to fly with me, [ want chu to fly ]  
I miss how you lie with me, [ miss how you lie ]  
just wish you could dine with me, [ wish you could dine with me ]  
the one that grind with me, [ said the one that grind with me ]  
I want you to fly with me, [ want chu to fly ]  
I miss how you lie with me, [ ohh miss how you lie ]  
just wish you could dine with me, [ wish you could dine ]  
the one that grind with me, [ ohh the one that grind with me ]..._

_[Chorus]  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
wish we never broke up right na na na,  
we need to live up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
I wanna make up right na na na,  
wish we never broke up right na na na,  
we need to live up right na na na,_

* * *

"(1,2 step by Ciara)

Knuckles became the annoucer. Rouge did the parts. With group effort

_[Jazze Pha:]  
Ladies and gentlemen  
This is a Jazze Phizzle Productshizzle  
"Missy", The princess is here "Ciara"_

_[Verse 1]  
This Beat Is  
Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh  
Work my body, so melodic, this beat rolls right through my chest  
Everybody, ma and papi, came to party  
Grab somebody,work ya body, work ya body  
Let me see you 1,2 step_

_[Chorus]  
Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on_

_[Verse 2]  
This Beat Is  
Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it  
jazze made it  
[ Ciara Lyrics are found on .com ]  
So retarded,top charteed, ever since the day I started  
Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
No I can't control myself  
Now let me do my 1,2 step_

_[Chorus]_

_We gone drop it like this_

_[Hook (repeat 2x)]  
It don't matter to me, we can dance slow  
Whichever way the beat drops our bodies will flow  
So swing it over here Mr. DJ  
And we will, we will, Rock you_

_[Missy]  
I shake it like Jello, make the boys say hello  
cause they know im rockin the beat  
i know you heard about a lot of MCees  
But they ain't got nothin on me  
Because Im 5 foot 2, i wanna dance with you  
And Im sophistcated fun, I eat fillet minon  
Im nice and young, Best believe im number one_

_[Chorus]_

_This is for the hearing impaired  
A jazze pha production_

" Anyone wanna stop the music"

* * *

(Don't stop the music by Rihanna)

They all danced in a circle. Silver joined in later. Girls grinding against the guys for their own fun while the guys looked like their in heaven

_It's gettin late,  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place,  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away,  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way,  
Possible candidate yeah  
Who knew,  
That youd be up here lookin like you do,  
You're making staying over here impossible,  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible,  
If you dont have to go don't_

_Bridge:  
Do you know what youv started,  
I just came here to party,  
But now wer rockin on the dancefloor acting naughty,  
Your hands around my waist,  
Just let the music play,  
We're hand in hand,  
Chest to chest,  
And now we're face to face  
[ Rihanna Lyrics are found on .com ]_

_Chorus:  
I wanna take you away,  
Lets escape into the music DJ let it play,  
I just can't refuse it,  
Like the way you do this,  
Keep on rockin to it,  
Please don't stop the,  
Please don't stop the,  
Please don't stop the music  
(Repeat)_

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close,  
don't you feel the passion ready to explode,  
what goes on between us no one has to know,  
this is a private show (oh)_

_Bridge_

_Chorus_

_Please don't stop the music (3x_

* * *

_time passed quickly._

_Sonic enjoyed battle dancing against Amy. Knuckles hanged with some hottties and so did Rouge. Silver and Blaze sat and talked._

* * *

Morning

Sonic groggily opened his eyes, rubbing them. He was in his room covered by bed sheets and boy did he have one massive headache.

awww...Hangover came back to visit pain.

Not to mention something pink and soft was cuddling by his shoulder.......WAIT PINK SOFt

Sonic gasped, Amy was sleeping comfortable on his bed and DID THEY DO......

No....all he had removed is his shirt. Amy has all her clothes...Thank Kami

Sonic couldn't bear it if he did "that" on her and she didn't want the "bundle of joy".

Sonic got up and went to the kitchen to get an aspirin. In a few minutes, the pain relievers worked.

He turned pale when he saw the damage...

The food had been thrown all over the walls , floors and kitchen. The furniture was turned over and stained. The walls were grafitied. The backyard was even worse... the plants were broken in half, wilting, dead.. The grass was killed. Muttski was in hiding. there were a few drunk people laying.

" I'm dead"

* * *

" WAKE UP!!!!!!WE'RE GONNA DIE "

Knuckles sat up knocking Rouge off his chest. Tails sprang from the chandelier falling on the couch. Cream rubbed her eyes

"whowhatwherewhyhow"

" Who-us, what-we're gonna die, where-here, why- Because the castle is trashed, how- by Alfred"

" Calm down man. we'll clean it up. its only 6 am."

" (breath)you right"

'lets start cleaning" Tails said in a positive way while everyone moaned.

* * *

Amy woke up earlier and worked on the backyard with Blaze. They bought new plants and seeds. Amy fixed the plants and Blaze fixed the stuff outside. Somehow, someone had filled the fountain with beer. They threw away the clothes left behind, Washed away the paint stains on the grass and dance floor. They recycled the bottle, cans, and threw away the trash( SAVE THE PLANET)

" Wow" even though the descripton is short you can imagine how it was to clean 10 acres of trash(the castle is 200 acres).

With Sonic and Rouge

they were cleaning the rooms. Most of the beds were kept clean but some were dirtied beyond description. There were blood stains on the sheets, dirt on the floors. Sonic secretly used his powers to clean faster. sonic made constant trips to the laundry room. Not that much work really.

Then they worked on the kitchen. Rouge washed dishes while Sonic picked trash, plates, cups from the lounge, dining room, and living room. then amy and Blaze walked in. Their fur was dirty and matted, Blaze reaked of Beer.

" Shower" Sonic pointed to the nearest shower.

It was 8:00 clock

with Tails and Cream

Tails placed the equipment in its usual spots while Cream polished the dirt off. No that much work was required. They helped Sonic clean the grafiti off the wall using thier flight abilities.

it was 10:00

Knuckles and Silver fixed the pvement and roads. Washed the cars. Replaced the broken windows and doors

12:00 everything was sparkling

The marble floors shined, the furniture clean.l the plants looked healthy. Not a speck of dirt anywhere.

Everyone washed up cleaning the filth from thier fur.

Good way to spend the Sunday.


	9. Chapter 9 PMS means pass my shotgun

Monday

Amy groggily woke up out of bed with sore muscles. She grabbed her towel and robe and walked painfully down to the bathroom. She placed herself in the bath tub. Her bathroom looked like a spa room. It had a bamboo floor, sliding doors. It had a wooden bathtub with a waterfall that worked liken the shower. It had flowers surrounding the stones like a real waterfall.

Amy gently laid there applying rose shampoo she loved. She still had like two hours left.

20 minutes later

Amy dried her quills in a towel. She went to the drying station dried all of her fur. She started to put on her uniform. She placed her hair in a messy ponytail. She walked out to check if her grandfather was up. He was doing some stretching in the morning

"Hi Gramps"

'Hello Amelia. would you make some tea for master sonic" He asked kindly.

She nodded her head. She walked down the kitchen and prepared some hot water. she got some herbs when the water cooled she mixed it all placed the cup on a tray and walked up the flight of stairs. She walked up to some large pine doors. She knocked softly.

_"Sonic_"

She opened the doors. She gasped. His room is Big. It had nice high ceilings with diamond chandeliers, a sofa, a large flat screen TV. the walls were painted blue. Amy looked around for Sonic. There he was...snoring lightly in his large circular bed. The was posters of rockstars everywhere. Trophies, a few guitars on the walls. a book shelf, a mini fridge.

_"Crud, rich people have the good life'_

She placed the tray on the shelf and shook Sonic a little

"Sonic...Sonic"

Sonic groaned a little. He turned over.

_"SONIC_, WAKE UP" His ear twitched. Amy pounced on him as he fell out of bed with a thud. He sat up rubbing his eyes. His quills were messed up, he was in a white muscle t, an a pair of red plaid boxers. He brushed his bangs a little. Amy giggled.

"Why did you do that" He said annoyed

"you wouldn't wake up"

* * *

Sonic walked down the street with Amy licking a lollipop. Knuckles walked out of the dojo carrying a lollipop.

"What got you pissed Sonic" Knuckles asked

"_Ask her"_ he muttered. he pointed to Amy licking a lollipop innocently. She grinned. Tails flew up to them and asked the same question.

* * *

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
_

"YOU SON OF A CRACKER WHAT KIND OF TRICKS THIS" Amy yelled holding her cards.  
_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Lovegame and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

"TRICK THATS HOW YOU PLAY" Sonic yelled.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

'You both are idiots" Knuckles calmly said

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

"Yeah because i can do this Counter revolution" Tails laid his cards down as Amy and Sonic groaned

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
[Poker Face Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

"HAHA, Sonic your the poor man this time" Knuckles grinned.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

_"_Amy stuck her tongue out.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

"What are you guys playing" Cream asked from behind

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

"DAI HAI MIN" they all said in unison

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)__  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face_

**_(pokerface by lady gaga)_**

They played a few more rounds before school started the bell rang and class is in session

* * *

Lunch

"Oh Kami I'm hungry" Amy whined. Sonic rolled his eyes at her childish antics. They sat inside today.

"Aww crap Sally" Sonic ducked his head.

"Whose Sally" Amy said before looking at the entrance. Her chopsticks fell down.

By the entrance a very prostitute like squirrel walking with a posse of perfectly cloned like groupies. She was looking at something or someone and ran over to their directions.

'Is she coming" He muttered before being choke-hugged.

'SONNIKKU"

"CRAP"

"Where have you been i missed you" She fluttered her eyes in a very flirty way. He groaned again.

"School..home"

" But that party you threw was awesome. How bout next time i plan it and get some entertainment" she clasped her hands and flipped her ordered some girls to write down stuff.

"Why don't you quit acting like queen of the fucking world you bitch" Amy said coldly. Sonic turned white and wilted. Everyone stared at her.

"You're making my ears hurts with your fake voice. Oh wait..You are a fake. I bet ya ten bucks those tits are fake"

_"crap" _Both Knuckles and Tails thought. Sally walked out outraged. Amy sat down and picked up the chopsticks as if nothing ever happened. Everyone stared at her.

"What"

* * *

Later after school

"You told her off" Sonic panicked

"Whats it to ya" Amy said stubbornly.

"I'm gonna die" Sonic pulled his ears.

"Oh Sonic. Bitches like those don't do shit. Hell me and Arden insult them--"

"Arden?. As in Mary Arden from Heart Scar" Sonic raised a brow.

_"Shit. I need a quick lie"_ "Okay you caught me. I'm ---"

" the choreographer and stage designer for Heart Scar" she ended quickly

"Really" Tails exclaimed.

'I don't get much pay out of this. So I'm not exactly rich. The only way i can stay here is if i stay a servant"_"true enough"_

'Wait. since when are you my servant" Sonic looked confused._" I don't remember this"_

"You signed the legal documents. Grandad showed them to you:"

_Flashback_

_"master Sonic, i have a small request for you" Sonic looked up from_ _his work._

_"Anything Alfred"_

_"My grandaughter asked if she can live here with me. She could work for you if you like" Sonic smiled._

_"Sure"Alfred handed him the papers. Sonic signed them with out looking at them._

_End of Flashback_

"_oh yeah"_ Sonic now remembered.

They all walked home. Sonic glanced at Amy every few seconds taking a mental note._ "never piss her off"_

* * *

Nightime

Blue Blur jumped from building top to the music communicator turned on.

_"Yo Sonic i got some more info on Serenity's attack"_

"_Shoot"_

_"Well i looked at some pictures of the MTV award photos"_

_'MTV?"_

_'Trust me on this. She had some chaos emeralds on her belt"_

_"Woah"_

_"I know..how can she of possessed two chaos emeralds"_

_'No the fact I have that poster and she looked so hot'_

_"SONIC"_

_"Kay. She has another concert booked today. I'll check it out and stay for a while"_

_"Kay"_

_"BB out"_

He turned it off. He was sitting on the top looking at the fans screaming. Serenity came out a few seconds later

"HEY WAZ UP STATION SQUARE"

the crowd roared.

"I got some good news for ya all. I'm Doing Uncores today and maybe the crowd surfs"

The screamed louder than ever

"Lets start this party"

_Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See everytime you turn around they screaming your name  
Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See everytime you turn around they screaming your name _

She dressed up like a hot school did all the band members.

_Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me  
But I aint complaining  
Yall wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cus see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have big boobies_

_When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

_When I grow up  
Fashion Queen  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_They use to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the t.v  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
Who knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_But I ain't complaining  
Yall wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cus see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have big boobies_

_When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

_When I grow up  
Fashion Queen  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_I see them staring at me  
Oh im a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me, cus im a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it_

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have big boobies_

_When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

_When I grow up  
Fashion Queen  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star,  
I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have big boobies_

_When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

_When I grow up  
Fashion Queen  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it _

Blue blur recorded the concert from his cell. He zoomed in. Some confetti came out.

_Kiss Kiss Fall in love  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I see you come, i watch you go  
You never seem to leave me though  
So is this love orhate  
Well see your making me crazy  
Inside my dreams you'll always see  
Well allI see is you and me  
Leave me be  
Oh host I find I really don't mind  
If I have to choose a host  
In this fall in love romance  
Maybe we could take this chance  
Maybe your my love  
And Iwouldlike tofind  
A hand that yours can take mine  
And we'll both kiss  
We will stop time and I fall in love with you  
Somehow we'll fly away  
This place  
I hope that today  
Just you and me  
In our beautiful screen  
And well always fall in love ah again  
Hey, Hey  
Maybe your my love_

That was one of her preppy catchy songs. Amy even sang was a rare moment.

_**I LOVE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. sorry just had to get that out of my system but the anime and manga are so awsome. I saw the anime on funimation and read the manga on onemanga. I'm on chapter 70 waiting for 71. I LOVE IT SO MUCH. **_

Sonic bobbed his head listening to the music. it so fist came a few minutes later.

" I video taped it" Blue blur grinned.

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMmm

Then everyone heard a scream. Serenity got captured by a claw. Eggman was laughing as he dragged her off.

'Oh no you don't" Blue blur shot an electrical beam. She fell down on the stage roughly. She grunted. Some glass landed in her leg

"Nice landing bub" She shakingly got up

"Everyone's a critic" He mumbled as he picked her up bridal style. Yellow star came in the X tornado fighting version. Blue blur ran into the cockpit. Serenity made herself confortable. Red Fist stayed out to fight. Serenity felt nauseated. She blacked out.

* * *

**I'm ending it there. the first song "Pokerface" by lady gaga. "when i grow up" by pussycat dolls. and the Ouran high school host club opening theme song in english.**

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 Yo Mama and Blue Blur is who

"Where am i" Serenity sat up from her bed. She was in a blank room. Blue Blur walked in the room with a tray of food.

" do realize why egghead is after you."

"Chaos emerald on belt. yup."

Serenity told Blue blur everything that she knew. He carried her to the hotel where the other band members were.

"Serenity-sempai we were worried." Mary Arden(publicist) came in. Malia(Rouge), Aaden(Blaze), Coco(Cream) came out screaming and hugging her. Serenity turned back to see Blue Blur but he was gone.

* * *

Tuesday morning

Amy and sonic walked to school as usual. This time they were having a yo mama fight

"Yo mama so stupid, she bought a solar powered flashlight"

"Y mama so poor, when i asked to go to the bathroom, she said pick a corner"

"Yo mama so fat, when people shake her hand, she has to give directions"

"Yo mama so skinny, at the strip club they use her as the pole"

'You both so stupid, you make knuckles seem smart" Tails said interupting

"Hey!!! Whats that supposed to mean"

Sonic and Amy glared at them.

* * *

"So Amy do you have any sibs" Sonic asked during lunch

"Yeah, i have an older brother named Shadow the hedgehog" Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic's jaws slacked.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, THE MOST WANTED CRIMMINAL IN STATION SQUARE"

"Yeah that him. he's gonna visit sooner or later. Besides he needs to give me my _Hades(_**BLACK CAT GUN. GOD I LOVE TRAIN HEARTNET)**. Sonic's jaw slacked. They walked to school and back bored as ever.

"I'm bored" Sonic groaned.

"I'm hungry" Knuckles rubbed his stomach.

" I could make okomayaki for you guys with Onigiri balls" Amy put her index finger to her chin.

"Amy are you Japanese" Tails asked.

"Yeah why."

"Cuz you sometimes speak in japanese"

"Oh yea. I keep forgetting I'm in America."

* * *

After Amy cooks dinner at the mansion.

Sonic,knuckles, and Tails sneak into HQ. HQ is a facility near the mansion but in the Mystic Ruins. You guess it, Tails' workshop.

"Okay i found out where Eggman is and what his plans are. he's planning to use the chaos emeralds to unleashed Dark Gaia." Yellow Star explained as he showed them the blue prints.

"What is Dark Gaia"Blue Blur asked

"a powerful beast trapped in the center of the world" Knuckles finishes off with some scrolls

"And how bad is this" Blue Blur peeks

" the world would break up into 7 floating surfaces and people will die due to lack of imported goods" Tails looks at the screen.

"Kay. how do we stop this"

"As long as he doesn't get the all 7 chaos emeralds we're good" Yellow Star gives him a thumbs up

"For now" Red fist says in sarcasm.

"Whatever. I'm checking out the concert"

'Video tape it for us"

'Yeah Yeah"

Blue Blur jumps of the roof and runs into the runs to S.. He runs up to the edge and listens.

" Alright time to get this Party pumpin"

**(Pump it by Black Eye peas)**

_Pump it!_

_And pump it louder  
Pump it louder  
Pump it louder  
Pump it louder_

_Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo, right_

_Who? Where?  
Why? What?  
Come on, come on  
Contagious, outrageous_

_Turn me up, turn it up  
Turn me up, turn it up  
Turn me up  
Come on baby just_

_Pump it louder  
Pump it louder  
Pump it louder  
Pump it louder_

_Pump it louder  
Pump it louder  
And say, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Say, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yo yo, turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is sizzling  
It's sizzling, right_

_Sizzling, fizzling  
Chizzaling, apalayma  
Yeah, that's all we do  
Shake it, shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah, yeah_

_Turn it up, turn me up  
Turn it up, turn me up  
Turn it up, turn me up  
Come on baby just_

_Pump it louder  
Pump it louder  
Pump it louder  
Pump it louder_

_Pump it louder  
Pump it louder  
And say, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Say, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yo yo, turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is sizzling  
It's sizzling, right_

_Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance_

_Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance_

_Pump it  
Do it  
Move it_

_La-da-di-da-da-da-da  
On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind, blow my mind, yeah  
Let it go, let it go, here we go_

_La-da-di-da-da-da-da  
On the radio  
The system's got me feel so fine_

_Pump it louder  
Pump it louder  
Pump it louder  
Pump it louder_

_Pump it louder  
Pump it louder  
And say, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Say, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yo yo, turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is sizzling  
It's sizzling, right_

She bowed down to her audience. everyone in the crowd roared. Blue blur had his phone recording all of this.

**_(Complicated by Avril Lavigne)_**

_Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see_

_I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become_

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me_

_Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become_

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no_

_Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

**_(So Yesterday by Hilary Duff)_**

_You can change your life - if you wanna  
You can change your clothes - if you wanna  
If you change your mind  
Well, that's the way it goes_

_But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat - cause I wanna  
They look good on me  
You're never gonna get them back_

_At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause_

_[Chorus:]  
If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

_Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

_You can say you're bored - if you wanna  
You can act real tough - if you wanna  
You can say you're torn  
But I've heard enough_

_Thank you... you made my mind up for me  
When you started to ignore me  
Do you see a single tear  
It isn't gonna happen here  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause_

_[Chorus]_

_If you're over me, I'm already over you  
If it's all been done, what is left to do  
How can you hang up if the line is dead  
If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead  
If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
If the light is off then it isn't on  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause_

She bowed off and walked behind the stage. As everyone left, a cage fell down from the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL" as it captured Serenity. and pulled her up quickly. Before Blue Blur had time to react robots came shooting at him.

"Yo you'll be scrap metal when i'm finshed with you" He kicked them out of his way but the time he was finished with them, Serenity was already gone.

_"CRAP. Tails isn't gonna be happy about this"_

* * *

When he arrived at HQ, it was already torn up and busted. Yellow Star was thrown by the wall like a discarded doll. Red Fist was buried under some were in serious conditions.

_"I'm sorry Sontaro but he got the emeralds_" yellow star coughed some blood out.

" Forget about the emeralds. We need to get you to the hospital" He gently carried them both to the X tornado. He flew as fast as he could to the E.R..

"Trust me Blue Blur. Thier masks maybe removed but our medical staff have sworn under secrecy to keep thier identities a secret" A doctor walked with him.

"_Kami i hope Alfred and Amy are okay"_

With Serenity(actually Amy in disguise)

She sat in a glass chamber held up above a ray gun. Her quills colors was starting to fade to pink again, her golden contacts had fallen off.

"LET ME GO" She kicked the glass again.

"Aww in due time or should I say Amelia Rose" he grinned as he placed the chaos emeralds in place.

"what do you want with me"

'I'm just waiting for your lover Blue blur or perhaps as you know him Sontaro the hedgehog."

"_WTF. Sonic is blue blur"_

"you are lying. Sonic isn't Blue Blur."

'I only speak the truth. Don't you ever wonder where he is at night"

"No" Amy said stubbornly.

"It's only a matter of time before he arrives"

"He'll defeat you somehow"

"Not with this" he pushed the red button.

* * *

**Oh Kami. I heard sega is making a sonic and Sega all star racing game. Great. Another shitty game. I mean they started to make really retarded games. I mean come on. Sonic and a werewolf, him as a knight now a race car game. They ran out of ideas didn't they. The old games were awsome. Review.**

**And post your opinions about the Sonic themes in the games. **

**But Seriously REVIEW**

**Sonic-Yes or She'll be sad for the rest of the summer.**

**oh if you notice, the chapters are starting to suck and its all my fault. I'll fix them later.**


	11. Chapter 11 Amy,Sonic and Chip Oh my

Eggman pushed the button. The floors moved away revealing a large capsule and a ray gun.

"With this you see, I can you the powers of the emeralds and suck all the power. Then I can release the ancient spirit Dark Gaia."

"oh wow, that's so hardcore" Amy said sarcastically

"Nothing can stop me" He laughed diabolically.

Amy rolled her eyes and sat in her cage at a corner.

Sontaro=Blue Blur. It didn't make sense but somehow it clicked all together. The amazing speed, those gentle embraces. The fact he was stubborn

* * *

Back at the destroyed HQ

"Tails I'm going to get Serenity" Sonic said at the hospital as he sat on a chair. Tails laid in bed lazily.

"You can. Eggheads base is in space. We don't have a plan"

"I wing it as always"

"I found out that Amy's there too"

"Shit"

"We'll get them. You have your air board'

"Yeah. Why"

"click the button that says ROET."

"Why???"

"Just do it. And break a leg" He said as Sonic walked at the door.

"I will and that not going to be the only be the only thing broken" Sonic cracked his knuckles.

He didn't even bother putting on the suit the only thing important was saving Serenity and Amy. He popped on his air board and took the ring way.

Basically it was a tunnel of rings that prevent him by getting burned in the atmosphere.

"Time to see what Tails was talking about." He pushed a button with his heel. A round force field circled him. Some rockets popped up on the sides.

"_Don't worry Ames. I'm coming"_

* * *

"Eggman, you know these rule the world ideas are so Small. Why not the galaxy" Amy said trying to distract him as she uncuffed herself.

"Hmmm. I never thought about it."

BEEP BEEP INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT

(Sorry I suck at the action scenes)

Eggman started to push a few buttons. It revealed a figure in front of some flames.**( basically the whole Sonic unleashed part 1)**.

Eggman commanded some robots to fire as they started swarming him. He smiled cockily as he ran straight to them. He then jumped and started beating them with a bunch of spin dashes. He jumped up and ran straight again to one of the larger robots and ran in circles confusing it as he ran to the more flexible ones. He used their ray guns to shoot at each other.

Amy finally got the lock broken as Eggman got in his large robotic suit.

"_Sontaro please be okay"_

* * *

Eggman started shooting Sonic as he ran swiftly out of the way.

"Why you little" Eggman grunted.

Sonic front flipped right at the robot then moved out of the way as he got into the base.

Amy to break out of the capsule and right to the computer. She headed out the doors.

Sonic groaned as he was being shot with heat seeking missiles. Amy ran out the door. But When Amy came out the hallway. There was a lot of explosions then a large robotic hand grabbed her roughly. She growled at Eggman.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho. Seems I got your girlfriend, Blue Boy. " Amy squirmed then gasped as he held her tighter.

" Let her go Egg head" Sonic then concentrated on the energy of the chaos emeralds on the ship. His fur became lighter as he turned into Super Sonic. A sudden release energy blasted part of the robot away. The hand release Amy as she went tumbling down to the metal floor. Sonic flew down and caught her bridal style. Amy blushed again looking at him.

"Are you alright"

"Yeah but look he's getting away" Amy pointed to Eggman flying away in the egg carrier.(That round ship thing).

"Hold on." Sonic got her on his back and flew towards Eggman. Amy gripped his shoulders. He went in a long narrow tunnel. The reinforced steel doors closed in on them but Sonic just flew right through them like wet paper. When he popped out of the end Amy jumped off and ran to the machine where the chaos emeralds were. Eggman panicked and begged Sonic to spare his life.

" Please Sonic. I'm S-Sorry. Go easy on me"

"Well this is new. Showing Remorse Eggman. If you played nice, I wouldn't of had to break all your toys" Eggman pressed a red button in his coat pocket.

"Gotcha" A large machine popped up and surrounded Sonic. It used electromagnetic circle(Thingies) to trapped him in the center. Then Shock waves started Electrocuting Sonic as he screamed.

Amy winced as she started tip toeing to the master computer.

The machine started sucking the chaos energy out of him.

" Ho Ho Ho Ho. I've waiting a long time for this. FIRE" He pressed a button as the ray shot down to the planet. A massive shock went through the planet. Parts of the planet started cracking the surface. Purple energy started coming up from the center of the earth.

A large being came out. Sonic started to transform. His body got large and his fur got longer and shaggier. His fingernails became claws and his gloves ripped apart. His canine teeth became longer as they turned into share fangs. When all was complete he howled. Amy grabbed the chaos emeralds that turned dull.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho. Success. A brilliant success. Its just as the Gaia manuscripts foretold. The entity that was sealed within the planet has been unleashed. Now I just have to harness its energy and Eggland will come true. HAHAHA"

" You really gone and done it this time"

" SONTARO" Amy yelled and ran to him.

" Ah Young love. Too bad. Crushes never last forever. So Long Hedgehogs" Eggman walked into a capsule . The floors and windows opened up and pulled them out. Sonic grabbed Amy securely as they fell down to the planet.

* * *

The entity disappeared.

Sonic opened his eyes as Amy mumbled something before she got knocked out.

_Wulan_

They were in a green bubble until it shortened out.

" NOOOOOooooooooooooo" Sonic yelled as he fell down letting gravity do its job.

BOOOOMMM

He landed face first to the ground. Amy came floating down sleeping on what looked to be a large flower petal. She landed safely on ground as Sonic pulled himself off out of the ground.

'what the heck is going on" He said out loud in what sounded raspy. He looked around saw Amy sleeping peacefully and saw a little creature. It looked like a chinchilla with a white Mohawk with pixie wings. It even had a green stone on its neck.

"Hey Are you okay" Sonic dangled it. It started to mumbled stuff as it started to gain conscience.

" hey. Pull yourself together" Its eyes fluttered opened.

It started at Sonic for a second then jumped out of his hand and ran behind a rock.

" Are you okay.. Nothing broken"

"Y-y-yeah. I'm just fine. Thanks for asking Mr. Monster guy"

"Monster Guy" Sonic looked around. Then he noticed his appearance.

"Looks like things gotten a little ugly'

" Yeah. And looks at those teeth and those claws. What's your name anyway"

" Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Or it used to be. Whets yours."

"What is my name" He ran around in circles

" I Don't know . I can't remember'

"What! You forgot who you are"

"Yeah. I remember Something falling from the sky…and everything just goes white"

"_Did I fall on him"_ He thought.

"Oh man. What am I going to do. What can I do. Where do I go from here. What I'll.. Ooh I'm hungry" He fell down again on Sonic's hand.

"Hey don't worry. I'll help you find your memory back."

"Really. You mean It"

" Sure. We'll find someone around here who knows you"

" THANK YOU" He flew up in joy.

The sun started rising up. As soon as light beams got captured his fur, He transformed into his normal self.

" Uhh. Wha"

" Woah that was amazing"

" well if we're going to find your memory. We better wake up Amy." Sonic walked up to the Amy's form and bent down to shake her shoulder.

" Amy wake up" Amy gave him the " Eye of the demon" glare **( Like when Kyouya from OHSHC is disturbed during his sleep). **Sonic jumped back.

" is she always like that" He said in a scared voice.

" She doesn't like it when someone wakes her up from her nap. She destroyed a whole warehouse when some careless guy woke her up from a nap"

Flashback

" _So you haven't ever woken up Amy from a nap. " Cream asked him at the slumber party_

"_No Why"_

" _Case she'll kill you before you even move away. "_

" _That's impossible" Tails said_

" _Well there is evidence that Amy has a dark side. Six years ago, Shadow and his gang were doing a drug deal. Amy was asleep during most of it. A gang member started to shake her shoulder. Amy tossed across the parking with out moving a muscle. On that faithless day, she wiped out of gang loads of guys,. And not just any kind of Ordinary guys, trained grown assassins. Ever since then we have issues with the Japanese Mafia"_

" _That is impossible. No 12 year old could of done that"_

" _Well there's more. Her blood type is B-. How do you like that" Rouge exclaimed._

" _So" _

" _But Sontaro, Ms. Jones blood type is B-" Tails exclaimed_

_Sonic gasped. Ms. Jones is the evilest teacher on campus. She may seem sweet and kind to the adults, but she's evil and a living hell to the students_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Hours later

The trio walked down a street in a small town close by. Amy walked ahead mumbling about something as Sonic juggled the chaos emeralds on one hand. Their new friend became infatuated with the towns pride and joy, The Chocolate chip Cream sundae supreme. Sonic paid for three of them and ran up to Amy. He smiled and handed her one. Amy took a lick.

Her eyes became sparkly and the whole background was of flowers and glitter.** ( Think of Haruhi in Episode 5 when she tried one of the twins food).**

Later

" This chip stuff was delicious"

" Well at least try to help me find someone who knows you Chip"

" Chip?" He asked.

" Well the writer can't keep typing He or their friend all the time. We need a name for you" Amy said.

" Chip? Chip. I love it. YUM"

* * *

They asked everyone on the streets but most said they never saw him or wanted money. It was getting quite dark so Sonic checked in one the hotels, The Seaside Shore. It was right by the beach.

" Two rooms please on the top floor, with clothes and food please." Sonic scribbled something. The receptionist looked at him annoyed then brightened up.

" Yes Sir. Mr. Sontaro. Would you like French or Italian."

" Eastern Japanese Style" Amy said behind him.

" Okay. Here is the keys to your suite."

They walked into the elevator.

" so what did you scribble down" Amy asked.

" My name and info. I own the hotel."

" Damn Rich people"

" I heard that" Amy and Chip gasped at the long hallway. The floor's were pure marble, there vases of flowers and expensive paintings. One of the walls were made of pure glass which over looked the sea as the sun set. Amy saw one of the doors that led to the rooms.

" Ames, your is room 1207, mines next door"

Amy ran to the doors and opened it. She immediately jumped on the bed.

" THIS IS SO SWEET"

* * *

In Sonic room

The sun started to set and as soon as Sonic saw it, he turned into his beastly form.

"So this only happens at night, and I turn into this. Way to much of a Hollywood Cliché."

"Wait I remember Something. Isn't The Strip a group of clubs and Casinos."

" No that's Las Vegas"

" Oh well"

"_Sonic, you in there" _Amy's voice came outside.

" Oh no. I can't let her see me like this." He crawled right under the king size bed.

Amy walked in.

" Hey Chip is Sonic in here. I got to talk to him about something"

" Uh. No. Whywouldiknowwhereheis. He went must of ran off or something. Yeah that's it. He went on a run' Chip said nervously.

Amy shrugged and laid on his bed.

" When he came to rescue me , I was so happy for some reason. Oh god I sound Rouge when she thought she was pregnant."

"Was she"

" Nah. The results were fake. The Doc was faking it so he could see her body."

"_Come on come on. This carpet is dusty and smell like mildew"_

"I'm bored. Chip, I heard there was going be a party later, help me get ready" She grabbed his small hand and raced outside the door.

Sonic crawled out of the bed. He dedcide to check up on tails.

" _Hello"_

" Tails its me"

"_Who are you. Do I know you"_

"don't act as if you never went on a date with Fiona"

" _Sonic. You sound different"_

"Egghead turned me into some freak show."

"_Does Amy know."_

" I'm not sure"

"_I'll being out of hospital in a week. Can you manage that long"_

"Am I blue?. Is knuckles red?Do we all miss Michael Jackson?

" _Bye"_

"Can I manage that long"

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I haven't update at all this summer and Forgive. I've been busy.**

**I want to say now that i finally made a Youtube account. my name is IvoryNemRodd.**

**Here's a list of Amvs I've made so far**

**-Welcome to the Host club Family**

**-Livin life with Tamaki**

**-Doki Doki Waku waku-Ouran high school host club & black Cat**

**-Kaze no machi he-Ouran high school host club.**

**if you don't have a youtube account, you can rate them here on My Profile.**

**So review and rate**


	12. I'm So Sorry!

**Sorry!I apologize to everyone who reviewed and fell in love with these stories. I just lost that spot in my heart for Sonic the Hedgehog and anything related to that and I'm trying to find it again. I know. I know. Excuses excuses. I'm lost and I'm using mapquest to figure a way out. **

**Just to let you know, I've been a devoted fan since i was five. So i just need to rekindle that fangirl fire to finish the stories. I will finish the stories eventually, hopefully before time ends. Life's a bitch. Making me lose fangirlism over Sonic!(Crying)**

**So thank you to everyone who enjoyed these crappy stories I wrote in my adolescence. I'm so happy. Hopefully, one day i shall finish them as an adult. (And i'm such a bitch, that i haven't read a single review for this account since last year. I'm a bitch i know _)(sobbing)**

**I love you all, thank you so much. (I know this isn't gonna be nice, but I am still continuing to write fanfiction for Joker/clover/heart no kuni no Alice, Hetalia Axis Power, and Kuroshitsuji with my friend, WerewolvesBite.** **I'm probably going to delete this account and go under a new name.)(More sobbing)**

**I love you peeps. Keep reading! And remember, _Make Pasta!Not War!(finally cracks a smile)_**


End file.
